


The Beginning of The End

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Starts season 6 but then goes AU after ep.1. Will the brothers survive Sam's betrayal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** I do not own anything EK and the CW do.

Chapter 1

 

Sam was sitting before him alive and whole. Dean’s heart wanted to leap out of his chest or give him a heart attack, one or the other. How did Sam get outta the pit? Was he completely Sam? What the hell happened?

 

“Sam?” Dean asked suspicion in his voice.

“Yeah it’s me and before you say anything just watch” Sam replied as he preformed every test they knew, in the end he was Sam.

“How, why?” Dean asked overwhelmed by the emotions he was feeling. Sammy was back, his Sammy.

“I don’t know how. I mean one minute I was in hell and the next I was back. I searched for weeks looking for any clues that would lead me to the one that got me out” Sam explained. Dean looked confused.

“Weeks? How long have you been back?” Dean questioned. Sam looked guilty.

“Sam, how long have you been back?” Dean said more sternly.

“You were happy Dean and you had a chance at a normal life with a nice family. I couldn’t tear you away from that chance Dean. This was my chance at making things right for you after everything you did for me” Sam said tears glistening in his eyes.

“How long?” Dean demanded.

“A year” came Sam’s quiet reply.

“A year, a fucking year” Dean was shouting now.

“Dean” Sam said.

“I was half of myself without you Sam. You’re my brother, my partner and according to god my soul mate. All my life it’s always been you, my number one priority. When you fell into the cage I wanted to die but I couldn’t because of the promise I made you. So I moved on with my life and now I’m a family man, ah never mind. Why are you here now?” Dean asked.

“You were poisoned. I fixed you up. Their djinn, they got me last week” Sam started to explain.

“Lisa, Ben” Dean yelled he was scared.

“They’re on their way to Bobby’s for now until the djinn are dead. They’ll be safe there” Sam said.

“Who gave you the right to send my family away, huh. Your back in my life for what ten minutes and your making descions for me already?” Dean said angrily.

“Dean it’s not like that” Sam tried to explain.

“How is it Sam? Lisa’s probably scared right now, she doesn’t even know you and on top of that you tell her to go away?” Dean shouts building steam now.

“She does know me Dean, we’ve been in contact for awhile now. She’s ok going to Bobby’s and he said he’d be happy to keep an eye on them” Sam said trying to calm Dean down.

“Son of a Bitch. Did everyone know that you were back except me? What did you guys have monthly meetings on ways to keep Dean in the dark?” Dean huffed out totally worked up now.

“Hey since you didn’t hug me when you saw me you must want to hit me so go ahead take out your anger it will make you feel better. For what it’s worth I missed you everyday man, everyday” Sam said sadness in his voice.

“No. I’m just so disappointed. Let’s get this Djinn and then I can go home” Dean replied and he seemed to deflate.

“Ok, I’m sorry Dean” Sam said but Dean waved him off.

“Alright, first you need to meet some people, their actually family” Sam said as he led Dean into another room which had three people he never seen before in it.

“Dean this is Mark, Gwen and Campbell. Their our cousins a few times removed” Sam introduced them.

“Don’t for get me” came a voice Dean thought he’d never hear again.

“Samuel?” Dean said startled as his grandfather drew him into a hug. Dean stood there speechless. Samuel let go and stood back and took Dean in.

“Yeah. I’m back too and what ever brought me back probably brought Sam back as well. I wanted to come and get you but Sam made me promise not to. You must remember son, you were born for hunting it runs in your veins. You can’t run from your past cause sooner or later it always catches up with you” Samuel said and walked over to the table and started loading a gun.

 

“No, once this Djinn is gone then so am I. Sam wanted me to have a normal apple pie life and I do now even

though sometimes I feel suffocated. Let’s get this job done. Take me home. They’ll come for us there” Dean said.

“Dean’s right we need to go to his place” Sam agreed and Dean shot him a glare.

“Fine, are you sure he’s still got it that he’s not rusty? Ok, ok guys pack it up we head out in ten” Samuel ordered and Dean was suddenly reminded of his father.

 

The ride back to Dean’s was quiet and uncomfortable. Dean although mad at Sam was impressed with Sam’s ride, very nice but it was still no impala. As they pulled into the driveway Dean couldn’t help but think that the house looked cold and uninviting. Dean got out of the car and let Sam and himself in.

“you let the others in I’m going to have a shower and change” Dean threw over his shoulder as he headed upstairs. He had to get away from Sam. He quickly stripped his clothes and got inside not even caring that the water hadn’t even heated yet. His thoughts soon strayed to Sam.

 

He was so pissed and hurt by Sam that he thought his heart might break in two. He loved Sam so much, more then he really should. Dean was actually in love with Sam, had been for awhile. He wanted to tell Sam just before he said yes to Lucifer but the words got stuck in his throat. He wanted to again at the cemetery but he wasn’t sure if Sam was truly there. Then the kid jumped into the hole with Michael and he took Dean’s heart with him and all the love he had inside. HE showed up on Lisa’s doorstep a shell of his former self an empty void. As time went on Lisa and Ben seemed to worm their way into the empty void but not his heart for that was already gone. Sure he cared for Lisa but he didn’t love her, not like Sam. Never like Sam.

 

When Dean first laid eyes on Sam his heart rejoiced until he realized that his brother had stayed away for almost a year. A fucking year? Everyone but him knew Sam was back, even Lisa

 

Sam looked good, happy almost. He seemed to be quite the hunter now and although Dean was mad he couldn’t help but feel proud of Sam. 

 

“Dean the others are here and they spotted the Djinn” Sam said through the door. Dean froze at the sound of Sam’s voice. 

“Fine” Dean answered gruffly and finished washing up. He turned off the shower and grabbed a towel quickly drying himself and then wrapping it around his waist. He opened the door to the bedroom and walked in. To his surprise Sam was sitting on the bed. Dean rolled his eyes and went to his dresser and grabbed some boxers and socks. He pulled the boxers on under the towel removing it only after he was fully covered.

 

“Dean I’m sorry, I only had the best intentions when I kept you in the dark. I love you man” Sam said. Dean couldn’t help the little jolt his heart felt at the words Sam spoke.

“Ok . Now could you please go downstairs while I get dressed” Dean said eyes on the floor.

“Sure but I believe this is yours” Sam said and placed something on Dean’s dresser on his way out.

 

Dean grabbed a shirt and some pants not once looking on top of the dresser. As he went to the closet to pull out a flannel shirt something came crashing through the bedroom window. Dean turned around and there standing ten feet away from him was Beth from the bar. Shit. Dean dove on the floor near the bed, grabbed the gun underneath and shot her in the chest. Her chest exploded and blood flew everywhere. Ha rusty my ass. Shit Lisa is going to freak when she sees this mess.

 

“Dean, Dean you ok?” Sam yelled as he burst through the door. Sam looked around and then at Dean checking for signs of injury, seeing none he pulled Dean in and hugged him. There was a loud crash from downstairs and gunshots. Sam let go of Dean and ran out the door gun ready. Dean followed close behind the protective big brother in him coming out.

 

Once they hit the living room they saw two of their cousins down, bleeding and Samuel was fighting with another Djinn. Sam charged forward and tried to pull it off with his gun but it was strong. Dean went to his bag and grabbed the silver dagger out of it.

 

“Sam” Dean yelled and threw the dagger at Sam. Sam caught it hilt first and sunk it into the Djinn’s back and it went down like a rock. Sam ran to his bag and grabbed the needles with the cure in them and administered the shots to his fallen family.

“Where’s Mark?” Dean asked. Just then Mark came in staggering, holding his arm. Sam held up a needle and Mark nodded. Sam then gave Mark the shot and sat him down on the sofa. Sam and Dean treated their wounds. Samuel wasn’t bad so he helped the others into the van and they headed back to their place. Sam remained behind.

 

Dean called Lisa and told her it was ok to come back. She said she’d be back in the morning. Sam suggested a beer and Dean said after they cleaned up the mess. They put the bodies in Sam’s trunk to dispose of after and set to work cleaning. The floor was the easy part it was the rest that took time. The blood wiped up and they boarded up the broken windows. Once the place looked ok they headed out to salt and burn the bodies.

 

A few hours later the brothers walked into a bar. Sam ordered two beers and two shots and went to join Dean at the table. After a few drinks and some idle chat Dean called it a night. He said he’d get a cab and said goodbye. Dean waited fifteen minutes for a cab but it never showed. On his way back into the bar Dean heard a someone cry out. He ran towards where he heard the scream and what he saw shocked the shit out of him.

 

Towards the end of the alley was Sam and he was fucking some blonde chick into the wall. He had a hold of her hair and he was pulling her head back baring her neck to him. He was biting and licking while he slammed into her. Dean watched as Sam pulled out ripped the condom off and shot his load all over her back. It was the hottest thing Dean ever saw and his jeans became uncomfortably tight.

 

Dean started walking backward and once Sam was out of his sight he turned round and started walking home. It was a half an hour walk and it would help calm him down. As he walked the one thing that kept running through his mind was that Sam never fucks chicks behind bars. That was usually his behaviour. When Dean reached his place he went in poured himself another drink and then another. Soon he was feeling no pain and decided to go upstairs and pass out. He stopped at his dresser and when he saw what Sam had left he wanted to cry. There coiled like a snake was his amulet. Sam must have fished it out of the garbage at that motel and kept it all this time. Dean went to bed that night with his amulet around his neck and swore that this time he would never take it off again.

 

Dean woke up to the feeling of hands stroking him threw his boxers, it felt good. He was impossibly hard he had been hard since seeing Sam fuck that bitch. Sam oh fuck he wanted to be the one that Sam fucked. To be manhandled by those big paws of his. Sam’s big mouth swallowing down his dick oh that would be heaven.

 

“Dee” at the sound of his nickname Dean’s orgasm ripped through him and soaked his shorts.

“Sammy?” Dean mumbled still half asleep.

“What? No, it’s Lisa” Lisa said and Dean’s eyes snapped open. Shit. 

 

TBC


End file.
